


rescue action

by sosolar



Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, additional set, reverse order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosolar/pseuds/sosolar
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 7





	rescue action

他不该带他来的，好了，现在这个小混蛋晕过去了，他不仅得照顾他，还得找到方法从这个鬼地方出去。大约一个小时前，他们在一片岩石地里遭遇了风沙，Todd不慎被风沙卷起的石头砸中了脑袋。Damian只能带着Todd撤离。  
他们现在一片巨大的丛林，除了高耸入云的树什么也没有——包括虫子。也许因为人类的介入，一片丛林可能没有猛兽，但连虫子也没有，确实是诡异过头。  
Damian突然觉得很渴了。  
他找到了一条瀑布，检查了周围，找了块干净石头把Todd放了上去。他取了点水喂给了Todd。Todd依旧沉睡着。Damian坐在石头上，盯着Todd 在阳光下过分好看的脸，往下是紧闭着充满活力的绿眸，再往下是在水的滋润下，过分漂亮的唇部。  
Damian 突然感到一阵不知名的躁动，他喝了口水，站起来踹了一脚Todd。  
“谁！”本来安静的躺着的少年，手一撑地，蹦了起来，给了面前的这个冒犯者一拳。  
Damian 轻松就接住了这拳，并将他锁到胸前。他把这个小“冒犯者”挂在手上，带着打好的水带着Todd继续往前走。他们的力量本来就不对等，更别提Todd刚刚醒来。  
”Damian!!!你就仗着你有两米欺负我是吧！“说完锤了Damian几下。  
“好摸吗？”小猫一样。  
“什么？”Todd挣开了怀抱，跳了下来，还不忘对Damian做了几个鬼脸。  
“没什么。”Damian收回盯着Todd嘴唇的眼神。  
Todd蹦蹦跳跳在前面走着，Damian在后面看着他，又来了，那种诡异的渴水感。他打开水壶又喝了几口。  
“Young Wayne ,你有感觉温度变低了吗？”Todd停了下来，转向他。  
“别叫我那个，过来点，这个地方太诡异了”Damian 抽出长刀。  
“你难道想让我叫你哥哥吗？”Todd翻了个白眼，他还记着他当初刚来的时候，Damian 把他打了几顿的事实，要不是Bruce告诉Damian ，他，Jason Peter Todd，是他未来的Robin，他可能早被这个没有Xing 生活的制服怪人给弄残了。  
丛林的尽头是一片无垠的雪地，好像有一层结界将两个世界隔开，一边是春天，一片是冬天。  
”安静，有什么东西靠近了。“Damian已经进入了警戒状态。  
“能有什么，我们继续往前走吧。”Todd似乎完全不在意这件事，他甚至开始吹起了口哨。  
太奇怪了，那种诡异的口渴感又涌了上来。Damian 望着Jason，他想吃掉Jason。  
当他们踏入雪地时，丛林消失了，只剩一片雾茫茫。  
“Damian！前面有一座房子，我好冷，我们进去烤火吧！”Jason一溜烟的冲进了那个屋子，声音渐行渐远。  
什么！刚刚那不是雪地吗，什么时候出现的房子！该死！Jason！为什么他动不了！  
Damian跟Jason好像被分割成了两个世界。  
“Jason！回来！”太晚了，Todd已经冲进了那座房子。

啧，要不是Jason。Damian 盯着那个诡异的房屋，站在门口思考了一会，敲敲门，走了进去。

Damian 走进了那个房间，里面什么也没有，只有他的小知更鸟失神地被绑在椅子上，摆出献祭的模样。  
那种渴感实在太强烈了，他觉得他不能再忽略它了。  
Damian走上前，捏住了Jason的下颚：“现在还乱跑吗？”  
突然间Jason像是被激活了，开始挣扎起来。  
“Damian!不要被这个东西控制了，快点醒过来！”那双漂亮的绿眸鲜少的露出了明显的担心意味。  
该死！不是说Damian 进入房子就会恢复自我意识吗！为什么他们还没从这里离开情！而且看起来更糟糕了！  
Damian凝视着他的猎物。  
Jason的眼睛突然放大了，他感觉到了唇上传来的被舔咬感。  
Jason更加不安了，他感觉他的晚间的罪恶秘密被面前这个鬼东西给挖出来。  
“Damian!蝙蝠侠！醒过来，你知道你再做什么吗？”所有的挣扎都是徒劳的，待宰的献祭品被从椅子上解放出来，然后被放上了床。  
Jason彻底明白了，什么拯救被魔法击中，陷入沉睡的蝙蝠公主，都只是他的梦而已。但是这感觉太真实了，就好像他真的拥抱着Damian一样，可惜那个混蛋就只会在训练的时候把他揍一顿，然后冷着脸说：“不够。”  
Damian把Jason翻了个身，把裤子扒了下来，将衣服卷了上去。  
“Jason，自己把衣服咬着。”Damian 开始开拓他的领地了。  
果然是梦，Damian 从来不会叫他Jason。  
伴随着不知名的滑滑的液体，先进来的是一根指头，然后是第二根，第三根，Damian看着趴在身下微微颤抖的Jason,坏心眼的将指头曲了起来，然后快速抽动。  
Jason的耳朵从粉红色变成熟透了的红色。Damian现在不只渴了，他咬了Jason的耳朵。  
“你，轻点。”Jason咬着衣服发出了呜呜声，将头转过去，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着后面的诡异的“东西”。  
太可爱了，Jason Todd马上就要成为他的了。  
Damian把手指抽了出来，换了其他的东西，插了进去。  
还是太紧了，但是他忍不住了，有些不乖的东西还是一口吞掉比较好，Damian想  
这感觉太真实了！比以前的梦真实太多了，Damian手指的温度、眼神还有。。。除了语气，要是现实Damian也愿意叫他一声Jason就好了。  
Jason想起了那个黯淡的夜晚，受伤的被追逐的蝙蝠侠和妄图在蝙蝠侠身上捞点油水的街头混混在犯罪巷相遇了。  
然后呢，然后他被他带回了“家”，成了Damian名义上的“弟弟”。Jason最开始是贪恋Damian身上的温度，然后被Damian的勇气、智慧和那遥远的温柔吸引。为了能站在他身边，他没日没夜的训练，他想要Damian赞许的目光。也许他是不洁的，但他想把灵魂献给Damian，而不是做着不见天日的罪恶的梦。  
Jason开始挣扎，他不想要这个梦了，他想回去，回到那个人身边，做他最好的Robin。  
Damian察觉到Jason开始挣扎，他将Jason抱了起来。  
Jason在流泪。  
“Jason,乖，我在这里。”Damian亲了亲Jason的耳朵，这个小混蛋也就这个时候会可爱点。  
“我想亲你，Damian,让我看着你。”果然他还是讨厌Damian叫他Jason好了，这太犯规了！  
Damian把Jason又重新放回床上，将Jason转了过来，吻了上去，然后去摸了Jason的翘起，那里已经完全起来了。  
Jason将Damian抱得更紧了，他感到喝醉了，像踩在云上，然后Jason被带到了云端。Damian没有迟疑的又重新插了进去。  
他该享用他的美食了。

“Damian的自我意识恢复了，过一会将他们叫醒。”Bruce移开紧盯着Damian身体数据的眼睛，捏了捏眉间。  
“恕我多嘴，Jason少爷还没有成年。”Alfred端起一旁的咖啡杯，“还有，Bruce少爷，摄入太多咖啡对您的健康并没有好处，您现在也不再是Tim少爷那样的青年人，当然我也不是赞同Tim少爷的做法。”  
“。。。我会好好跟他们谈谈这些事的。”


End file.
